nothingunusualatallfandomcom-20200215-history
Diozide
Diozide is a fully organic, raptor-like creature. His powerful melee capabilities and strong hide makes him a very powerful predator. He mostly lacks special capabilities although he can breathe out immense amounts of fire and his claws and spikes can be heated to ludicrously high temperatures. Appearence Basic Body Frame: His body is very reminiscent of that of a raptor. Its size is considerably larger at adult size. His internal flesh is a dark orange. Torso: His torso is like that of a raptor, however it's far more thick-set and bulky than a raptor. Running down the back is three rows of square-based pyramid-shaped spikes with serrations on the edges. Head: Unlike a raptor, Diozide has a nonexistant snout, rather a wide, somewhat large and heavy head. The head is fairly wide and the mouth is somewhat beak-like although it's built into the head leaving it fairly sleek. There are four spikes running in a line along the cheeks. The spikes are smaller as they get closer to the mouth. There are three larger spikes atop the head forming a triangle shape. (these spikes are black). The back of the head and the entire top half of the neck is plated by thick, carapace-like black armour. Eyes: The pupil is slit-like and orange whilst surrounded by a black eyeris and an orange sclera. Teeth: The teeth is comprised of four rows of very numerous, thin, needle-like teeth. Tongue: The tongue is thick, orange and can extend outwards up to twice the length of Diozide's head. The texture is very smooth Arms: The arms are short, somewhat thin and aren't very flexable. The elbows and shoulders have a thinner, more flexible version of the armour covering the top half of Diozide's neck Hands: Instead of hands the arms are tipped with two massive claws, the smaller of the two below the larger one. Both have a sharp, serrated edge on the bottom and a very sharp point. Legs: The legs are the same as those on a raptor however Diozide's legs are thicker and a large portion of them both legs is armoured in the same way as the arms are although almost the entire leg is covered. Feet: The feet are more thickset than those of a raptor. Both feet have three front claws with a single hind-claw. The front-middle claw is significantly larger than the other three which are the same size as eachother. These claws, like the arm's claws, have vicious serrations and a sharp point. Tail: The tail is surprisingly thin, long and dexterous. The spikes running down the back of Diozide also continue down Diozide's tail. However this tail is capped with a large, heavy ball covered in the aforementioned spikes. Hide: The hide is thick, has the texture of sandpaper and it's orange. It's fairly weighty and can certainly take a beating. The armour is much smoother and it's jet-black although brittle if under enough strain. Saliva: Thick, sticky and red. Tastes like a slightly sour water although slightly spicy. Sperm/cum: Its physical properties (although the colour is a much darker shade of red) mimic that of Diozide's saliva although the taste is very milk-like and rich although considerably spicier than his saliva (the milk-like taste doesn't help to nullify the spice at all). This liquid is also used in place of both lubricants and pre. The liquid also contains tasteless, powerful aphrodisiac that's easily absorbed through skin. Genitals: Diozide carries a single, quite large, blue, tapered shaft with a few pores to let out sperm to act as lubricants which is concealed by an always-visible slit. Urine: His urine carries mostly human-like properties although it's orange and is as spicy as his saliva. Age: 9 Years. Adult Age: 24 Years. Diet: Pure carnivore, inable to digest the vast majority of other foods.